The goal of the Research Histology Core is to provide high quality histological services and expertise in a cost-effect, value-added manner to Cancer Center investigators. The services provided span a range of capabilities directed at correlative studies in basic, preclinical and clinical investigations. Included in the repertoire of services are: tissue fixation and processing;tissue sectioning;histology section staining;cell preparation for immunocytology;immunohistology and immunocytology;and laser capture microdissection. Given the services available in the Research Histology Core, it is closely tied to several other CCSG Cores including DMA Sciences Core, Protein Sciences Core, Tissue Procurement Facility, and Molecular Assessment and Preclinical Studies Core. The faculty leadership of the Core is comprised of Dr. Kenneth Tung, Faculty Director and Dr. Chris Moskaluk, Co-Director. Dr. Tung has an established record of accomplishment in terms of the leadership and successful, cost-effective operation of the Research Histology Core. The recent addition of Dr. Moskaluk as Co-Director, provides complementary expertise to the Core, particular in the area of laser capture microscopy and post-capture analyses. Since the last renewal of the CCSG the Core has significantly increased the number and scope of services offered specifically directed at the changing needs of Cancer Center investigators as well as serving to further integrate CCSG Core services as an attempt to provide seamless technological coverage for Cancer Center members. The usage of Core services has steadily increased since the last renewal reflecting the success of the Core to meet the changing research needs of Cancer Center investigators. With the recent introduction of immunhistochemical assays and laser capture microscopy we believe this trend will continue. Funds are requested in the CCSG which will primarily serve as co-payments for service for Cancer Center members. These funds modestly lessen the costs to the investigator to carry our technology-driven research and promotes some level of freedom to explore novel technologies directed at their cancer-related research projects.